


Worlds Collide

by Anonymous



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Background Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Don't Judge Me, F/F, Gay, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2018-12-20 18:23:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 12,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11926620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Fareeha Amari got accepted Oasis University, one of the highest Ivy League schools you could get into. When she was 14 years old, her mother past away, leaving her by herself and forcing her to join the Egyptian Army, who paid for her to attend the college. She not only meets her best friends and has amazing experiences, but she meets the love of her life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hula_hope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hula_hope/gifts).



It was August 22nd. Summer began turning into Autumn, the nights were getting shorter, people were coming home from vacations, and schools across the globe were starting yet again. Oasis University, one of the top colleges for any military major you could possibly get into. It was founded by a group of elite military personnel, known as Overwatch, and only the best of the best gets the privilege of attending the Ivy League school. Applying took a lot of time aspect of someone’s life. If the people at the applications office like you, they call you and request that you have an interview with one of the founders themselves over Skype. 

Fareeha Amari was accepted within the first week after applying, they didn’t even request that she had an interview. Her mother, Ana Amari, was one of the main founders of the college since she was the second in command of Overwatch. This was not the only reason why Fareeha got accepted, they explained, but it was because of her 4.2 GPA in high school, she was in the Egyptian Army for four years, all the extracurricular activities she was involved in, and all her volunteering. She has been dreaming of attending Oasis University ever since she was a little girl and hearing about how amazing it was from her mother growing up. Since her mother’s passing, Fareeha has set a goal to follow her mother’s footsteps and join Overwatch and become a world known hero just like she was.

At 10 in the morning, Fareeha arrived at the school just like the email told her. The taxi driver took her luggage out of the car for her and gave it to one of the people around the curbs helping bring suitcases and boxes in for the arriving students. The man looked at Fareeha and smiled as he walked away with her luggage. Before Fareeha walked away, she thanked the driver and gave him a big tip. She knew what taxi drivers made, and she knew it wasn’t a lot whatsoever. He looked at her with a huge smile.

“Thank you so much, Miss Amari! I really appreciate it!” he exclaimed happily.

She smiled and waved a hand, “Don’t worry about it, it’s the least I can do for all of your help. Have a good day.”

He smiled even more, “Thank you, have a good day and good luck!”

With that he hurried into his taxi and began to drive off. The freshmen were required to move into the school a couple days before any of the others for Orientation. She looked up at the massive sets of buildings laying in front of her and took in a deep breath and smiled. This was the beginning of a new chapter of her life and she was ready for whatever came her way.


	2. Chapter 2

As Fareeha was walking up to the main courtyard of the university, she saw a sign pointing to the right, directing the freshmen to go to Dorado Hall. Fareeha knew exactly where she was going, but she always liked a little reminder. She walked down the cobblestone path towards the building she was supposed to go to. Once she was inside she walked down a long open hallway that had signs directing her where to go. The farther she went down the brightly lit hallway, the noise of people talking got louder and louder as she got closer to the auditorium of the building. When she got inside of the auditorium, she saw a bunch of new faces that she’s never seen before. 

There was a girl that was significantly shorter than her with short brown hair and an orange shirt and she was talking to a purple tinted woman that was only an inch or two taller than the girl and she stood with her arms crossed over her chest and she was rolling her eyes at whatever the shorter one was going on about. To the right of her she saw a woman that was a little taller than her, and built like an ox. She had short, fluffy pink hair and she had a hand on her hip and a coffee cup in the other as she talked to two more new students. There was a guy with green hair talking to a man with similar facial features as him with black hair pulled into a loose pony tail. Fareeha soaked in all the new faces and congratulated everyone that was present in the auditorium. 

Just as she turned to walk to a seat, she felt someone run into her broad shoulder. When she looked down to apologize to the smaller figure in front of her, her words automatically disappeared from her mind. The girl she ran into was a lot shorter than her, but she was taller than the girl with the orange shirt. She came up to her lips and she had golden blonde hair that was pulled into a pony tail. Her eyes were as blue as the ocean and she smiled up at Fareeha with a sheepish grin. 

“I’m so sorry, I wasn’t paying attention to where I was walking. I was texting someone, I’m sorry.” The smaller girl explained with a strong Swiss accent, while pushing hair behind her ears.

It was then that Fareeha noticed that she was staring at her with her mouth slightly ajar. She blinked herself out of her trance and chuckled a little bit.

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t watching where I was going either. My apologies.”

The smaller woman giggled and walked away with a wave. Fareeha watched her walk away then went to an empty seat. She mentally face palmed herself as someone walked across the stage to the podium. They greeted them all and then began to explain what they needed to cover. Fareeha knew that today was going to be a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

After the presenter was done, they dismissed everyone to their Orientation groups that they were assigned in an email a month in advance. Fareeha was with the pink haired lady, the girl with short brown hair, a Hispanic girl, and a man with dreads. They went around the circle and introduced themselves to each other.

“I’m Lena Oxton! You can obviously just call me Lena!” A strong British accent erupted from the shorter girl’s lips and frankly Fareeha wasn’t surprised. 

“I’m from Canada!” Everyone looked at each other with a raised eyebrow then she began laughing, “Awe, I’m just messin’ with you guys! I’m from London, England!” Lena laughed. 

The pink haired lady laughed, “You’re funny, little one.”

A deep Russian accent came from her that was full of confidence.

“My name is Aleksandra Zaryanova, just call me Aleks. I’m from Krasnoyarsk Front, Russia.” She explained with pride. 

The Hispanic girl was next, “My name is Sombra, I’m from Mexico.” She spoke emotionless while filing her nails. 

Everyone was expecting a little bit more from her, and they fell into an awkward silence. 

The man with dreads cleared his throat, “Uh, well, I’m Lucio Corriea dos Santos! I come from the always hoppin’ Rio!” He exclaimed with excitement. 

They all smiled at him, then they all turned their attention to Fareeha. She shifted under the sudden gazes and started to awkwardly talk, “Oh, um, I’m Fareeha Amari. I’m from Giza, Egypt.” 

After she said her name, Lena’s mouth dropped.

“You’re Fareeha Amari?! You’re Captain Ana Amari’s daughter?!”

She blinked over next to her and Fareeha felt a sudden pressure pushing against her side. Fareeha grinned and looked at the floor. 

“Yeah, she’s my mother.” 

Aleks saw that she was uncomfortable then began to talk, “Do not push it, little one. Fareeha probably doesn’t want to talk about that right now.” 

Fareeha looked up at her and she smiled reassuringly at her. She smiled back and appreciated that she was observant. Lena wrapped her arms around Fareeha and she was taken aback by the sudden embrace. She lightly patted Lena’s arm and sighed. Yep, today was going to be long.


	4. Chapter 4

After an hour of talking and getting to know each other, everyone was directed outside to the football field for “team building activities.” It was a huge turf field with a track wrapped around the perimeter. Fareeha was still with her group of new friends and everyone gathered around the tall and ancient Overwatch member, Reinhardt. Aleks looked around at the other teams and hummed in approval.

“We have a very good team, yeah? We have two strong women, and three fast runners.” 

Fareeha was very fit, she could bench 350 pounds and she could run a mile in five and a half minutes. She examined Aleks’ tattoo on her left bicep that read “512".

“Is that how much you bench?” Fareeha asked while pointing to the number. 

Aleks looked to where she was pointing and let out a light laugh. 

“It’s my record, it’s what I won the world’s deadlifting competition with.” She tilted her head up slightly and crossed her arms, “How much do you bench?”

“Around 350, not even as close as what you can do.” Fareeha exclaimed and let out a light laugh.

They continued to talk about the gym and lifting, while in the distance someone couldn’t keep her eyes off them.

“Angela! What’re you looking at?” A small and cute voice asked over her shoulder.

Angela was startled out of her stance and turned around and saw her new friend, Mei, looking up at her. 

“Oh, uh, nothing! I’m just spacing out is all….”

Mei looked behind her and saw Fareeha and Aleks talking together. 

“Are you looking at the two over there?” She asked while still looking at them.

Angela sighed and nodded, “Yeah, I am.” Mei smiled, “Which one are you interested in?”

Angela’s face went red and looked back over at the two. 

“The tan girl. We accidentally ran into each other today and she just stared at me, like she was lost for words. It was really cute.” 

She smiled at the thought, no one has ever looked at her the way that Fareeha did in that moment. 

“Yeah, she’s really cute. And insanely smart and strong I know that. I’m more interested in the one with the pink hair, she’s more up my alley.” Mei smiled up at Angela.

While they were talking about them, Fareeha and Aleks were making plans to go to the gym together sometime soon. Just as they finished talking, Reinhardt got a microphone and began to talk into it. 

“Hello, friends! I’m so happy to see all your new and excited faces! Our activity today will be good old Tug-O-War!” His loud and mighty German accent filled the ears of all the new students. 

Aleks glanced at Fareeha and she raised her eyebrows, “We got this.” Fareeha chuckled and nodded. 

“We will start with the Orientation groups, two and seven! Everyone else please gather around and for the love of everything holy, please don’t get in the way!” 

This wasn’t their group, but on the one team was the green haired boy and the purpled tinted lady from earlier. 

“Yes, Amelie! You’ve got this!” Lena called out to the woman she was talking to before the presentations.

She turned around and blew her a kiss and winked at her. 

Fareeha nudged Lena with her shoulder, “Is that your girlfriend?” she asked. 

Lena sighed with a smile on her face, “Yeah, I don’t know how I got so lucky!” 

Lena hopped in place with her words and Fareeha smiled down at her. On the opposite team was this huge man, both in height and width. He had the same facial features of a pig in a weird, but cute, human way. On Amelie’s team, there wasn’t a really a good anchor for them and Fareeha knew that they were going to lose. Within seconds, they were thrown forward into the mud. The Tug-O-War competition continued for quite some time and Team Seven kept winning against every team they went against. The next team up was the blonde Swiss girls team. Fareeha looked at her with a smile and kept her eyes locked on her the entire time, until she felt a hand go on her shoulder and a Russian accent come from behind her. 

“Ah, do you see that girl in the blue V-neck? I haven’t been able to take my eyes off her since this morning.” 

Fareeha looked at the girl with glasses that was on the same team as the girl she ran into earlier that day. 

“Much like how you haven’t been able to stop looking hopelessly at the blonde girl on her team.” 

Fareeha blushed and looked at the ground. 

“Is it that obvious?” 

Aleks shrugged, “Not really, I just pick up on love very easily.” 

She smiled at her slightly shorter friend and Fareeha smiled back and then watched their team lose. After they all walked away, Reinhardt grabbed the mic and called Fareeha’s team next. They all looked at each other then stepped forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just throwing this out there now, this story has a lot of dialog in it so don't be shocked if there's a lot of it. I personally love writing with a lot of dialog, so if you don't like it I apologize.


	5. Chapter 5

With her hands, tightly around the course rope and standing in a perfect stance second to the back of the line, Fareeha readied herself to pull as hard as she could. Aleks was in the very back, the “anchor” as Sombra liked to call it, then Fareeha, Lucio, Sombra, then finally Lena was in the very front since she was the weakest out of all of them. Fareeha’s eyes darted around the screaming crowd around them. She looked around one last time and her eyes met the Swiss girls eyes, she smiled at her and Fareeha smiled back then immediately looked forward again so she wouldn’t see the redness growing on her face.

The two groups waited patiently before the bearded man yelled, “Three…. Two… One…. GO!” 

Both groups pulled at the same time and they just stayed equal for a while. The Pig Man was grunting with every pull he made and eventually knocked Lena and Sombra on their asses, causing them to shift closer to the mud. Aleks yelled out a command at Lucio, and he moved up on the rope a little bit and so did Fareeha since Lena and Sombra were both eliminated. The crowd grew silent, watching intently as three people went against six.

Pig Man moved up the rope, causing the two girls in front of him to let loose of the rope. They scoffed and walked next to Lena and Sombra who were cheering them on. No one could believe their eyes as they watched the three of them take on the Pig Man and three other students. Sweat rolled down Fareeha’s head and she grit her teeth as she felt the rope rip apart her skin. An idea popped into her head, and without saying anything, she turned around so the rope was now over her right shoulder and she pulled as hard as she could. She felt Lucio’s back hit her own and she felt the rope go limp.

When she turned around she saw that the Pig Man was lying face first in the mud with the three others underneath him. The mud was all over him, “Suits him nicely” she thought to herself. The crowd screamed with excitement and disbelief. 

Aleks picked her up and hugged her tightly, “Good job, comrade! That was awesome!” she exclaimed happily. 

When she put her down, she saw that the blonde Swiss girl was walking up to her.

“That was very impressive, I wasn’t expecting you to be that strong.”

She empathized the “that” and playfully crossed her arms across her chest and looked the Egyptian up and down with a grin and a raised eyebrow. 

Fareeha smiled and looked at the ground then back into her eyes, “Well, thank you.” 

Angela’s smile got bigger seeing slight dimples appear on her cheeks when she smiled down at her. 

“What’s your name?” Fareeha asked.

“I’m Angela Ziegler, what about you?” she reached an arm out as she responded. 

Fareeha took her hand and brought it up to her face, “I’m Fareeha Amari.” 

And with that she kissed the top of her hand. Angela smiled and looked towards the ground to hide her face. They looked at each other for a moment, just grinning at each other, until Reinhardt’s loud voice came through the speakers again.

“Alrighty, folks! Tomorrow at 2 in the afternoon, we will meet back here and play some American football! You’re all dismissed!” 

With that, everyone began walking different ways from the field.

“What resident’s hall are you at?” Angela asked looking up at her with a smile.

Fareeha thought for a second, “I’m in East, on the second floor. What about you?” 

Angela smiled again as they began walking, “I’m also in East, but I’m first floor.”

Fareeha smiled as they walked together to their dorms. Once they got to the first floor, Angela waved at her and disappeared behind her dorm’s door. Fareeha smiled at herself as she began walking to the stairs, Angela was the only thing on her mind.


	6. Chapter 6

She opened the door to her dorm and walked into the living room, wondering why the lights where on already. Fareeha had no idea who her roommate was because they wanted it to be a surprise. She began to walk to the kitchen and when she turned the corner she saw a familiar hair style that made her smile. 

“Oh my god, you’re my roommate?” She exclaimed happily.

Aleks straightened up from out of the fridge with a huge smile on her face.

“Comrade! I’m so glad that you’re my roommate and not that scary little Spanish girl.” 

Fareeha crossed her arms, “Scary? I never took you as the person to fear others.” 

She teased and Aleks laughed. “I do not fear the little Spanish girl, I just know that she could ruin my life. She is one of the world’s best hackers after all.” 

Aleks pulled out two bottles of beer that she already put in the fridge and handed one to Fareeha. She took it with a grin and opened it. 

“This dorm is more like an apartment, don’t you think? A huge kitchen, two separate rooms, a full living room, and everything was included.” Fareeha explained while walking around.

Aleks hummed in agreement then walked to the sofa.

“Do you play Call of Duty?” she asked while holding up a PS4 controller.

Fareeha jumped over the back of the sofa and landed next to Aleks, “Of course, I grew up playing this game.”

They sat and played Zombies for a couple of hours then there was a knock at the door. Fareeha looked at her Apple Watch with a confused expression and it read 10:12 pm. Aleks went to the door and opened it up and behind it was Lena and Amelie with bottles of alcohol in their hands. Fareeha grinned and stood up to greet them, but froze in her tracks when she saw two more girls behind them. It was Angela and Mei. Lena blinked over to Fareeha and wrapped her arms around her waist and Fareeha stumbled back a little bit, not expecting the hug. Lena went on her toes to whisper in Fareeha’s ear, but Fareeha still had to lean over a little bit for her to actually talk in her ear. 

“Aleks told me you have a little thing for Angela, Amelie and she have been friends since they were kids so she invited her along. Mei’s her roommate so it works perfectly for everyone!”

Lena pulled away and bounced in place as Fareeha looked over her and watched the two come into the room and shut the door behind them. Amelie walked up behind Lena and draped her arms around her neck from the back of her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. 

“She has a little crush on you, too by the way. She thinks you’re hot.” She winked at Fareeha, sending a shiver up her spine. 

"Does she? How do you know?"

Amelie shrugged, "I've known her since I was five years old, and she told me."

Fareeha looked at Angela again as she talked to Aleks and smiled to herself. 

“Thanks guys.” Fareeha said, while looking back at the two.

Aleks clapped her hands together, “I don’t know about you guys, but I’m curious if Fareeha can beat me in a drinking contest.” She winked at her with a grin.

Fareeha crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow, “You’re on, Aleks.”


	7. Chapter 7

Cups filled with various drinks covered the kitchen table. Fareeha had blue cups in front of her and Aleks had red and stood across from her.

“So, you’re telling me an Egyptian is going to beat a Russian in a drinking contest?” Aleks laughed while putting her hands on her hips. 

Fareeha mocked her body language, “Hey, us Egyptians are party animals believe it or not.”

Aleks let out a laugh and Fareeha smiled. Lena was behind Fareeha rubbing her shoulders, acting like the goofball that she is. 

“Alright love, you gotta just chug everything without throwing up. Especially with the shots.” 

Amelie laughed at her girlfriend and shook her head. There was three cups of beer, two cups of wine, three shots, and a wine cooler that Angela suggested they add for fun. 

“I’m just saying that after this I’m going to be completely fucked.” Fareeha said while stretching her arms over her head causing her shirt to go up and show her V-lines.

Angela’s breath hitched in her throat that the sight, then turned to Mei with her eyes wide. Mei laughed and looked at her and mouthed “Get it” to her behind Aleks. 

“Loser has to go shirtless for the rest of the night.” Aleks said while cracking her knuckles. 

Up until that point, Angela was routing for Fareeha to win, she just really wanted to see more of her body. 

Fareeha nodded, “Fair enough.” 

“Alright, are you two goons ready?” Amelie asked. “And…. Go!” 

Fareeha quickly grabbed a cup of beer and chugged it and in seconds she was on the second then third. When she got to the wine, she crinkled her nose after drinking one cup. She always hated wine, she thought the smell and taste was so nasty and she saw that Aleks felt the same way. When she got to the shots, she took a deep breath and took one after the other and when she finished the third she put her hands on the table and tightly closed her eyes, trying to calm the burning in her throat. 

Lena looked at her in awe. “Come on, love! Only the wine cooler is left!” 

And with that, she picked up the glass bottle and chugged it and slammed the empty bottle on the table the same exact time as Aleks. Amelie raised her eyebrows as Fareeha put her hands on the table again and dropped her head down.

“You guys finished at the same exact time. I don’t think either of you win.” 

Aleks thought for a minute, “Then should we both take our shirts off?”

Fareeha looked up and cocked an eyebrow, “We could, or we both won and neither one of us has to take off our shirts.” 

“No!” Mei and Angela both said at the same time, then looked at each other because they both knew how weird that was. 

“No, because…. Uh…” Mei started, but trailed off not finishing her sentence.

“No, because…. You guys made a bet and it’s in the bet rules.” Angela finished for her.

Fareeha and Aleks exchanged glances then Fareeha looked at Angela and smirked, “I would love to see these rules. But I’m not going to complain, it’s extremely hot in here and I’m significantly drunk.” Fareeha slurred.

Aleks nodded and took off her shirt, showing complete muscle under it. Mei raised her eyebrows at the sight and Amelie made an approving hum and Lena nudged her side with a laugh. They all looked at Fareeha and she shrugged and grabbed the back of her polo and pulled it over her head. She had washboard abs and a defined V-line and all along her skin there were some old scars and some new one.

“You’re ripped! Oh my god!” Lena exclaimed while staring at her body.

Fareeha smiled and looked at her polo then back at her. 

“That’s what the Army does to you.” 

She looked over at Angela who was staring at her with her mouth slightly ajar. Fareeha smirked and let out a chuckle and shook her head at her.

“So, call me a middle schooler, but who wants to play Truth or Dare?” Lena asked while smiling big.


	8. Chapter 8

They all gathered in the living room and they moved the coffee table against the wall so they could all sit on the ground together. Fareeha was sitting between Aleks and Angela, next to Aleks was Mei, then Lena, and Amelie sat between Angela and Lena. 

Lena chugged a bottle of beer and laughed “Okay, who’s going first?”

Everyone looked at each other and then she sighed, “Fine, I’ll go first. Fareeha, truth or dare?” 

Fareeha thought for a second, “Hmm, I guess dare.” 

Lena thought to herself then Amelie rolled her eyes and whispered in her ear and Lena smiled with a laugh. 

“Okay, you gotta do a hand stand.” 

Fareeha laughed and raised an eyebrow, “That’s my dare? Amelie, that’s what you came up with?” 

Amelie shrugged, “You’re drunk, I think it’ll be entertaining.”

Angela laughed and looked at her. 

Fareeha shook her head with a smile, “Fine, but if I fall on my head it’s your fault.”

Fareeha stood up then walked back a little bit with a laugh, “I’m going to fall, I know it.”

She put her hands on the ground and brought her legs up into the air and stayed like that for a second then fell onto her back with a laugh. 

She laid there and laughed at herself and everyone else laughed at her drunkenness, “That was pretty good for being drunk.” Angela giggled while looking down at her face. 

Fareeha sat up and chuckled, “I usually can do it, but right now I can’t.” 

Amelie laughed, “That was entertaining, good job.” 

“Fareeha it’s your turn.” 

Fareeha looked at Aleks with an evil grin and Aleks huffed.

“I figured, I pick truth.” Aleks laughed. 

Fareeha rolled her eyes, “Awe, you’re no fun. Fine, when was your first time?” 

Aleks laughed and shook her head, “I was 16, she was my first and only girlfriend I’ve ever had.”

“Awe, that’s cute. What happened?” Mei asked while looking up at her.

Aleks shrugged, “She cheated on me and lied about it.” 

“I’m… I’m so sorry.” Mei said with a pout, obviously regretting asking that question. 

Aleks laughed, “Oh no, it’s okay. I’m glad that I found out when I did.”

“I’ll kill her for you.” Fareeha said while drinking from her beer bottle.

Aleks chuckled, “Thanks, comrade.” 

“Aleks, it’s your turn.” Lena spoke, trying to change the subject. 

She looked at Amelie, “Truth or dare?” 

“Dare me.” Amelie said seductively, causing Lena to shift slightly in place. 

“I’m sorry, Little One, but everyone wants to see this. I dare you to kiss Angela.”

Amelie and Angela looked at each other and Amelie wiggled her eyebrow, “Just like when we were kids, huh, Cherie?” 

Angela laughed and shook her head, “Yeah, expect that we’re drunk and we have to.”

Amelie laughed and crawled in front of Angela. She put a hand on Angela’s cheek and led her into a kiss. Everyone’s mouths dropped as they watched Amelie bite Angela’s bottom lip and tug on it while pulling away. They looked at each other for a second then started laughing uncontrollably as everyone stared at them with their mouthes ajar. Amelie went back to her seat and looked at Fareeha and winked at her. Fareeha swallowed hard and looked at Aleks who was looking back at her with a huge grin. 

“You’re welcome.” The Russian said to her. 

Fareeha laughed and playfully pushed her shoulder. 

“And now, my turn. Fareeha I know you’re going to pick dare.”

Fareeha looked at Amelie and shrugged, “Might as well, just don’t make me do another hand stand.”

Amelie laughed then grinned at Angela, and Angela’s eyes went wide because she knew what she was going to make her do.

“I dare you to kiss Angela.”

Fareeha’s eyebrows went up and looked at Angela. 

Fareeha looked back at Amelie with a grin and shook her head, “You planned that, didn’t you?” Fareeha asked with a grin. 

Amelie shrugged and laughed. Fareeha looked back at Angela, who was looking at Amelie with a stern glare.

Amelie laughed and mouthed, “You’re welcome.” 

Angela looked up at Fareeha and sheepishly smiled at her. Fareeha put her hand on her cheek, just like Amelie did, and pressed her lips against Angela’s. Angela automatically kissed her back, tasting all the different alcohols on her lips. Angela’s lips were soft and delicate, and Fareeha’s were strong and dominating. They pulled away and looked in each other’s eyes. Fareeha grinned down at her and Angela smiled back. 

“Well, damn. That was hot.” Amelie said with raised eyebrows. 

Angela laughed and shook her head.

“I think that’s a good place to end the game, I’m ready for bed.” Lena spoke while standing up and stretching. 

Amelie stood up next to her and kissed her quickly, “You’re not going to bed just yet.”

Lena’s cheeks got red with a smile. 

“Goodnight guys, see you tomorrow.” Amelie said while they left the room.

Fareeha stood up, and extended her arm to Angela, she looked at her hand then back up into her eyes with a growing smile. She took her hand and she helped her up. Angela stumbled a little bit and fell into Fareeha’s chest. Fareeha laughed and Angela grinned and looked up into her dark eyes. 

“You ready to go, love bug?” Mei asked while standing up.

Angela blinked a few times, then looked at Mei, “Yeah, it’s getting pretty late.” 

Angela looked up at Fareeha with a small smile, “I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

She gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked out of the dorm with Mei by her side. Aleks laughed at Fareeha who was still staring at the door. 

“I’ll see you bright and early, goodnight comrade.” Aleks walked into her room and Fareeha was left in the living room by herself.


	9. Chapter 9

At 2, everyone gathered around the same field that they were at before. Fareeha was feeling a little groggy from the night before. She never has had a hangover before and surprisingly she doesn’t have one now, either. Aleks and her stood with their group and she saw her wave over to Mei and Angela. Fareeha looked at Angela and smiled at her and she smiled back and waved. 

Reinhardt held the microphone to his mouth and spoke happily into it, “How was everyone’s first night at Oasis?”

Everyone cheered and Fareeha thought about the night before. The way that Angela looked at her, how her lips felt against hers, how she looked up into her eyes. Fareeha shook her head, putting herself back into reality. While she was lost in her thoughts, all the groups were put into four bigger groups to form the teams and by her luck Angela’s group was put with hers. 

They all huddled together and Aleks took charge, “Alright, so our linebackers will be Mako and myself.” 

She pointed to the Pig Man from the day before. 

“Our runners will be Lena, Lucio, Sombra, Angela, Mei, and everyone else will be defenders. Fareeha, you’re the quarterback.” 

Fareeha raised an eyebrow, “Me? Why?” 

“Because you were in the Egyptian Army throwing grenades, I’m sure you can throw a rubber ball better than any of us.” Aleks laughed and put her hands on her hips. 

Fareeha nodded and Angela smiled at her. They all started walking to the bleachers since they weren’t playing first and Angela and she walked together. 

Fareeha held her hands behind her while Angela spoke, “I had a lot of fun last night.” 

Fareeha smiled down at her, “Good, I’m glad. I had a lot of fun, too.” 

Angela tucked her bangs behind her ear, “If you’re not busy tonight, do you want to possibly want to come over and hang out?”

Fareeha looked at the ground with a smile, “I would love to.” 

They sat next to each other on the bleachers and watched the two groups start playing.

“So, you were in the Army?” Angela asked, breaking the silence and turning to look at her.

“Yeah, I joined when I was 14 since I had nowhere else to go since my mother passed away.”

Fareeha stared at the people running around in front of them while a sudden wave of sadness washed over her. Angela smiled sadly and put her hand on Fareeha’s thigh. 

“I’m so sorry.” She spoke quietly. 

Fareeha smiled tightly and looked at Angela, “It’s okay, since I have so much military background in my family, and my mother was Ana Amari, they made sure I was taken care of and that I got to school and college.”

Angela smiled sweetly at the Egyptian. They sat there for a moment in silence, then Angela straightened her back.

“You know, I think it’s impressive that you served in the Army and if you win the game today, I’ll give you a surprise later.” 

Fareeha cocked an eyebrow and looked at her with confusion, “A surprise? What kind of surprise?”

Angela shrugged and looked up at her, “I guess you have to win the game and find out.”

With that she turned her attention back to the game. Fareeha stared at her with confusion and grinned to herself. She knew that she had to win the game now, no matter what.


	10. Chapter 10

Once it was their turn to play, they all gathered on the field together. Reinhardt watched from the score box on the top of the bleachers and stroked his beard.

“You know, Fareeha Amari is the reason why her group won in Tug-O-War yesterday.” He spoke while someone walked up next to him. 

“I saw, she’s incredible. Just like her mother.” Jack Morrison spoke while watching the young Amari talk to the prodigy, Angela Ziegler.

“I would like to talk to her afterwards.”

Reinhardt nodded and laughed, “Okay, she’s their quarterback and I’m really excited to see her arm!” He exclaimed.

Commander Morrison chuckled while still watching her. Fareeha got into position behind Hanzo, who would be hiking the ball to her. She looked around then yelled some orders then yelled “Hike!” He passed the ball to her between his legs and people scattered across the field. Fareeha looked to her left and saw that Aleks was literally holding off four people at once. The only person that was open was Lucio, who was already all the way at the end zone, which was an impossible through. Time was running out, people were closing in and she had to throw the ball to someone or make a run for it. She backed up a little bit and saw the green haired boy, named Genji, running at her. Right when he dove through the air to tackle her, she threw the football as hard as she could to Lucio, hoping for the best. As he took her to the ground, she heard all the onlooker’s gasp and erupt into screams of excitement and disbelief. Fareeha laid on the ground, trying to catch her breath since he knocked the wind out of her, then Aleks grabbed her arm and brought her to her feet. 

“That was a 70-yard pass to the end zone!” Reinhardt announced over the speakers.

He ran down the bleachers and over to Fareeha who was had her hands on her knees, still trying to catch her breath.

“That was the most incredible throw I’ve ever seen! You must be on the football team! You don’t even need to try out, along with Miss Zaryanova over there.” He exclaimed with excitement.

Fareeha straightened herself up and smiled up at the man and shook his hand. Angela watched her with a huge smile on her lips.

Mei walked up next to her and watched Reinhardt talk to the two girls, and sighed happily, “I’m so glad we met them, we’re both so lucky.” 

Angela let out a small laugh at Mei’s statement and watched Fareeha laugh with Aleks and Reinhardt. She knew she was lucky, she was so glad that she met her the day before.


	11. Chapter 11

“Now, I know what you’re wondering. ‘Why am I here?’” Jack Morrison spoke while walking back and forth in front of Fareeha. 

She stood at full attention, her back was straight, her arms were behind her back and her feet were shoulder width apart and she watched him pace. 

“Well, you had a 4.2 GPA, which is never even heard of, you played sports, you were part of the Egyptian Army at 14, you’re pretty amazing Miss Amari. You remind me a lot of your mother.” 

Fareeha blinked at the mention of her mother and Jack noticed her discomfort, “I’m sorry if that’s a touchy subject with you. Your mother was an amazing woman, soldier and leader, much like you are.” 

Fareeha grinned a little at his words and he looked at her with a smile.

“I want you to join the football team and be the leading quarterback and the captain of the team. I know that your future with Oasis and Overwatch will be extremely successful.”

Fareeha nodded with a smile, “Thank you, sir. That means a lot to me, I appreciate it. I’m definitely going to join the team and I’d love to be the captain.”

He smiled big and nodded, “You can go back down to the bleachers with your friends.”

She nodded and walked out of the scorebox and walked down to her friends who were standing along the fence of the field.

Aleks hugged her tightly with a smile, “I’m so glad we get to play American football together, comrade!” She exclaimed while pulling away. 

“I’m the captain of the team, too!” Fareeha said with excitement.

“Oh my god, that’s awesome!” Lena bounced up and down.

Fareeha looked at Angela with a smile across her face and Angela smirked at her.

“Congratulations.” She spoke while walking up to Fareeha.

She leaned in close to her and whispered into her ear, “Come to my dorm at 8.”

Angela kissed her cheek and turned on heels and began to walk away with Mei. She turned to look back at Fareeha with a smirk and Fareeha stood there with her eyebrows raised and a smile growing on her face.

“Ooh, Fareeha’s gonna get it tonight.” Lena said while wiggling her eyebrow. 

“Let’s go back to the dorm, Fareeha. I’m having Mei over while you go to Angela’s.”

Fareeha laughed at her slightly taller friend, “Just don’t take it to my room.” 

Aleks laughed and teased back, “No promises.”

Amelie and Lena walked down the trail holding hands while Aleks and Fareeha went back to their dorm to get ready for their nights.


	12. Chapter 12

As she was drying out her hair, Fareeha picked out an outfit for Aleks.

“I’m going to wear my light blue polo with my tan shorts. What do you want me to get out for you?” 

Aleks put down the hair dryer and thought for a second. 

“Maybe a tank top, I can show off my arms then.” Aleks exclaimed while flexing her right arm.

Fareeha laughed and took out her pink tank with different patterns and a pair of tan pants. After she changed, Fareeha got her stuff together then looked at her watch. 

“7:50” she said out loud to herself. 

She sprayed herself one last time with her Old Spice and looked at Aleks, who was pacing back and forth in the living room.

“Are you okay?” Fareeha asked with a look of concern. 

Aleks turned and looked at her with a grin, “Yeah, I’m okay comrade. I’m just a bit nervous, no big deal.” 

Fareeha was shocked, Aleks didn’t come off as the type of person who got nervous, especially around girls. She looked at her watch again, 7:55. She opened the door up and looked back at Aleks who was pacing again. 

“I gotta get going, good luck. It’ll be okay.” 

Aleks looked back to her and smiled softly, “Thank you, good luck.” 

Fareeha smiled and nodded to her friend then left the room. The polo she was wearing was tight around her biceps and torso so you could see all of the muscles on her body. When she got to Angela’s dorm room, she messed with her snapback that she wore backwards and just when she was about to knock on the door, it opened and Mei let out a little scream. 

“Oh, my goodness, Fareeha! You scared me! I’m sorry.”

Fareeha smiled lightly and let out a small laugh, “I’m sorry Mei, I didn’t mean to scare you. Is Angela here?” 

Mei smiled up at her and called over her shoulder, “Ang! Faree is here!” 

Mei squeezed Fareeha’s bicep and gave her a reassuring smile, noticing that she was nervous. She turned and walked down the hallway and Fareeha saw Angela appear in the doorway. She was wearing a white V-neck and short denim shorts with her hair pulled back in its usual loose pony tail. A bright smile came from her lips as she looked up into Fareeha’s eyes.

“You look nice.” Fareeha choked out while smiling sheepishly down at her. 

Angela giggled and looked down with a smile, “Thank you, you do too. I was thinking that we could go walk around outside for a little bit since it’s still really nice out.”

Fareeha smiled again, “Yeah sure, that sounds good to me.” 

Angela closed the door behind her and they walked out of the building together.


	13. Chapter 13

They walked down the sidewalks, looking up and admiring the sky as it turned from day to night. 

“You were right, it’s beautiful outside.” Fareeha spoke while looking up at the sunset. 

Angela looked at her with a smile and soaked her beauty in then followed her eyes and hummed in agreement. Fareeha looked down at Angela and smiled to herself, she looked so beautiful in the subtle light that the sun was still giving off. Angela felt her eyes on her then looked up at her.

“What?” She asked with a laugh and she playfully nudged Fareeha with her shoulder. 

Fareeha smiled at the ground and shook her head as they entered the stadium of the turf field they were at earlier that day, “Nothing, you’re just really beautiful.” 

Angela felt her face get hot and she looked down at the ground, “Thank you.” 

They sat down on the bleachers and Fareeha pulled out a cigarette from a pack she had in her pocket. 

Angela looked at her and lifted an eyebrow, “You smoke?” 

Fareeha blew out smoke and looked at the cigarette, “Yeah, it was a bad habit I picked up when I was in the Army. It made the days go more smoothly in a way.” 

Angela grinned and took the cigarette out of her mouth and took a puff of it causing Fareeha to look at her with a shocked expression.

“I only smoke occasionally, it’s not very often though.” 

Fareeha smirked at her and took out another cigarette, “You can have that one if you want then.” 

Angela laughed, “Thank you.”

They sat there smoking in silence for a few moments, then Fareeha broke the silence while flicking away ashes. 

“So, tell me, what made you want to come to Oasis?”

“Well, I hope that one day I can be a combat medic for Overwatch. I’ve been taking medical classes at a community college during summer breaks while school wasn’t in session. Commander Morrison was very quick to answer my application and asked if I could have a Skype interview with him as soon as I was available. He kept on calling me a “prodigy” since he couldn’t wrap his head around the fact that I started med classes my Freshman year of high school.” Angela explained then breathed in smoke again.

Fareeha looked at her with awe, “That’s incredible! I would never be able to do that.”

Angela laughed a little bit, “I don’t mean to blow my own horn or anything, but I did graduate top in my class and I was the valedictorian.” 

A sense of pride washed over her as Fareeha continued to stare at her. 

“What about you? Why Oasis?”

Fareeha looked at her cigarette and grinned, “Since I was 14 years old I always felt like I had one mission in my life and that’s to protect the innocent. I want to follow my mother’s footsteps and join Overwatch and work my way up on the ranks. I made myself my own uniform I would wear in Overwatch when I was 15. It’s sort of like a suit of armor that flies and shoots rockets and there’s a rocket launcher I programmed that goes with it. My superior was so impressed that, as soon as he saw it, he called Commander Morrison and told him all about it. Now, granted, I was only 15 at the time and there wasn’t anything for him to do, but it was a good recommendation.” She took a drag from her cigarette and blew out the smoke as she continued to talk. “Also, since my mother was the second in command of Overwatch and a founder of the school I don’t even think I needed that recommendation. I graduated with a 4.2 GPA, I already had Army background, I was involved with a lot of sports, and I volunteered whenever I could. I did everything I could to keep myself busy.”

Angela smiled at her sadly and moved a little closer to her and put her head on her shoulder. 

“I’m really proud of you, you’re very strong. It’s also incredible that you built a whole suit of armor by yourself. You’re amazing.” 

Fareeha smiled to herself and pressed her cheek against the top of Angela’s head. And with that, they sat in a comfortable silence just enjoying being close to each other.


	14. Chapter 14

As they walked back to Angela’s dorm, the entire time Angela had her arm wrapped around Fareeha’s. They laughed and talked about random stuff and for the first time in four years, Fareeha was happy. It was about 10 o’clock when they got into the dorm and Angela flicked on the lights as they walked in. Fareeha shut the door behind her and watched the blonde walk into the kitchen.

“Do you want a beer or anything?” she asked over her shoulder. 

Fareeha walked up behind her, “Yes please, a beer would be amazing.” 

Angela grabbed a cold bottle from the fridge and looked at the cap, “The only issue is, is that I don’t have a bottle opener. I misplaced it and I can’t find it.” 

Fareeha scoffed and playfully rolled her eyes and took the bottle out of her hand. With one fast move, she ripped off the cap and took a swig of the beer. Angela looked up at her with amazement.

“When we were overseas, we didn’t have bottle openers. I learned how to do it myself.” 

She took the other bottle out of Angela’s hand and opened hers up for her. 

“Thank you.” She mumbled while looking up at her. 

Fareeha grinned down at her then Angela took her hand in hers and led her to the sofa. She sat down and patted the cushion next to her, indicating that she wanted her to sit next to her. Fareeha sat down and rested her left arm on the top of the sofa and took another sip of her drink. Angela moved a little closer to her so that their sides were touching. 

“You know, I like being around you. I feel like I can be myself and not have to pretend to be someone else, if that makes sense.” She said while looking up at Fareeha’s face. 

Fareeha smiled down at her and let out a light chuckle as her face turned red. “No, I understand completely. I feel the same way. I may have just met you, but I can tell that I can trust you.” 

She drank the rest of her beer and leaned forward to put the empty bottle on the coffee table.

“You finished that already? Damn, I haven’t even made a dent in mine yet.” Angela spoke while standing up and heading to the fridge. 

Fareeha watched her from the couch with a grin and Angela felt her eyes on her. 

“I know you’re watching me.” She laughed over her shoulder while bending down into the fridge to get another beer for her.

Fareeha looked back forward and felt her face get even hotter. 

“No, I- I mean I was, but- Not in a creepy way. You’re just- I just- You’re gorgeous.” Fareeha stumbled out while scratching the back of her head.

Angela walked back to the sofa with a huge smile on her face and handed her two beers. 

“You’re cute when you’re flustered.” She giggled then walked over to the Bluetooth speaker and turned it on and began to play music. 

As the song “Not Afraid Anymore” by Halsey loaded, she turned back around and saw Fareeha looking at her with the two bottles of beer still in each hand. 

“You remember that promise I made you earlier? If you won the game I’d give you a surprise?” She began to walk over to her slowly. 

Fareeha swallowed hard and looked in her eyes and awkwardly let out a light laugh. 

“Well, yeah. You wouldn’t tell me what it was though.” 

Angela smirked and looked at her lips, “You’re about to find out what I had in mind.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Chapter 15 is a little inappropriate, sooooo if you don't want to read it just skip over it. I won't be too offended lol

After a couple more drinks, they were both feeling a little tipsy. Angela was straddling and sitting on Fareeha’s lap with her arms wrapped around her neck. She felt Fareeha’s hands on her waist and her lips on her neck and she closed her eyes and let her head fall to the side. The next song that came on was “High for This” by the Weeknd and Fareeha chuckled against her skin. 

“You made this playlist, didn’t you?” 

Angela let out a small gasp from the feeling of her warm breath on her cool skin. 

“Mmm… Maybe I did, maybe I didn’t.” She said with a hitched breath. 

Fareeha chuckled again and smiled against her skin. Her hands began to press harder against her waist and then she put them up her shirt. Her callused hands brushed against her soft skin causing a small moan to come from her lips. Fareeha looked up at the young medic with a smirk. Angela was squirming around from the feeling of her strong hands on her petite body. She ran her hands down Fareeha’s hard and broad shoulders and down to her divined biceps. Fareeha put her hands farther up her shirt causing Angela to let out another small moan causing her smirk to get bigger. 

Angela leaned down and connected their lips and kissed her hard. Fareeha put her hands on the bottom of her thighs and stood up with her legs wrapped around her waist. She felt Angela’s lips go against her neck then her teeth sink into her skin making her knees weak, but she kept walking to the bedroom. Once she opened the door, she walked to the bed and dropped Angela onto her back. She crawled on top of her and in between her legs and connected their lips again immediately. 

Fareeha felt Angela’s soft, delicate hands go up her shirt and run across her tensing muscles. She tugged on the bottom of her shirt and Fareeha sat up and took it off then threw it on the floor. Angela bit her lip and the familiar sight and ran a hand across her abs, feeling the tough and scarred skin. Fareeha then took off Angela’s V-neck and threw it next to hers. She kissed her again then began to trail kisses along her jawline, down her neck, past her chest, then she stopped when she got to her stomach. Fareeha looked up and saw the blue eyes watching her with a smirk. 

“Should I keep going?” she asked with a raspy voice.

Angela only nodded and Fareeha laughed at that then continued down her toned torso until she just to the top of her jean shorts. Her hands went up her thighs until they got to the zipper of them. With a swift movement, she undid the shorts and took them off her, leaving her in her white underwear. Fareeha’s hands went down her inner thighs again as she kissed along the top of her underwear. 

“Stop being such a tease.” Angela heavily breathed out while shooting Fareeha a look of desire. 

Fareeha only laughed and looked up at her with a wink. Then Angela threw her head back and let out a moan, not because of the wink, but because she was now touching her through her underwear. She felt her body squirm and shift underneath her. She would have never thought that Angela was so sensitive, with one touch she was all hers. For the next couple of hours, they only paid attention to each other and trusting them in ways that they wouldn’t with anyone else. When 2 am rolled around, they were both exhausted. Angela laid her head on Fareeha’s chest and draped her arm around her waist while Fareeha held her close. They both fell asleep with smiles across their faces and a feeling that they couldn’t describe.


	16. Chapter 16

It was 9 in the morning. The sun broke the darkness through the curtains and the birds were chirping outside. Fareeha cracked her eyes open and looked at the digital clock next to her. She grumbled and turned around to her side and went to put her arm around the angel that she fell asleep next to her, but was surprised when her arm hit the empty spot. She opened her eyes again and saw that Angela wasn’t there. She lifted her head up and looked around the room, but there was no sight of her. Fareeha sat up and rubbed her eyes then began to put on her clothing from the day before. 

When she opened the bedroom door, the smell of coffee invaded her senses. She walked into the kitchen saw Angela on her tip toes, trying to get a mug out of the top cabinet. Fareeha smiled at the sight then walked up behind her and placed her hand on her lower back and grabbed the mug for her. Angela let out a small gasp, not expecting Fareeha to be there. 

“Oh! I didn’t know you were up! I was just about to bring you some coffee.” 

Fareeha smiled down at her and chuckled, “I’m sorry, I’ll go lay back down then.” 

She turned on her heels and began to walk back to the room, but before she got too far she felt a hand grab her wrist and spin her around. Angela pulled her into her and wrapped her arms around her neck and looked up into her dark brown eyes. 

“Well, now that you’re awake I don’t need to bring you it to you in bed.” 

Fareeha playfully pouted, “Awe, come on. That’d be so nice.” 

They both laughed and then looked in each other’s eyes and kissed. Fareeha looked down and noticed that Angela was only in her underwear, and she noticed all the teeth marks and hickies that she left the night before. A look of guilt went across her face and she smiled sheepishly down at her.

“Oops…” 

Angela looked down at her body and shrugged, “I’m only worried about the ones on my neck. Especially since I have cheer tryouts tomorrow, but that’s what makeup's for.” 

Fareeha smiled at her apologetically and Angela giggled. 

“Well, if you think that’s bad, let’s look at your back.” Angela turned her around and pulled up her shirt and let out a gasp.

“Damn, does your back not hurt?” She asked while Fareeha turned back around. 

She gave her a confused look then went into the bathroom. She stood in front of the mirror and lifted her shirt over her head. There were long claw marks coming from her shoulders down her chest along with a bunch of hickies. Then she noticed the scratches coming from her back to her torso. Angela walked into the bathroom and stood against the threshold and watched her examine herself. Fareeha turned around and looked at her back the best she could. There were long deep scratches all over her and some of them had dried blood around them. Angela loved how muscular she was and how her muscles flexed just by turning and looking at herself in the mirror. She bit her lip thinking about the night before then walked up behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist and traced a scratch with her other hand.

“I’m sorry if I hurt you.” She spoke softly while leaving a light kiss on her shoulder. 

Fareeha turned around so they were facing each other and put a hand up to Angela’s cheek. 

“You could never hurt me, Angela.” Hearing her name roll off her accented tongue made a smile spread across her face.

“And besides, whatever I was doing, I must have been pretty good at it.” She said with a heart filled smile.

Angela shook her head with a smirk, “Let’s just say that words don’t describe it.” 

They smiled and laughed at each other then they kissed. This was the start of something truly beautiful.


	17. Chapter 17

It was the day of Angela’s cheering tryouts and right before she was about to leave her room, she looked at herself in the mirror. Her makeup was painted on carefully and precisely, her highlight, eyeliner, eyebrows, everything, looked perfect. Angela nodded to her reflection then walked out of her dorm. When she locked the door behind her, she looked to her right and saw a familiar figure strutting towards her. She smiled and begun walking towards them and when they met in the middle, Fareeha smiled down at her. 

“I came to walk you to your auditions.” 

Angela met her eyes and grinned at her, “Are you sure you didn’t come just to watch me fall on my face?” 

They began to walk down the hallway and Fareeha laughed. 

“Maybe.” 

Angela playfully punched her arm. They both laughed as they walked down the steps. The trip was silent for a little, but they both had smiles across their faces.

“So… Are you nervous?” Fareeha asked while looking down at the blonde. 

“Hmm… Not really. I’ve been cheering for most of my life, actually. I was the captain of my high school and competition teams my junior and senior year.” Angela explained with pride.

Fareeha raised her eyebrows, “Really? I never would’ve guessed that you were the cheering type.” 

When they got to the field that they were at a couple nights ago, Fareeha and Angela stopped right outside the gate that leads to the track that wraps around the field. 

“Good luck, I’ll be over there when you’re done.” Fareeha said while pointing to the bleachers were Aleks and Lucio sat in the shade. 

She gave her a long kiss on the top of her head then turned and walked away. Angela sighed as she watched her sit with her friends then she turned to walk over to the other girls. 

“Ang! I’m so happy you’re here!” A small voice called over to her then she saw Mei beginning to walk to her.

She greeted her with a smile then looked around at the competition and smirked to herself. 

“I’ve got this.” 

She looked over to where Fareeha said she was going to be, but she didn’t see her. She furrowed her brows, then the coach, Orisa, began to speak. She was an Omnic and her robotic voice barked out the procedure. They started with running exercises and different drills. Everyone had to do different stunts that they can do, such as being a flier, base, etc. Angela was good at everything, but especially being a flier. After an hour went by, Orisa told each girl if they made the team or not in private, then she approached Angela who was taking a sip from her water bottle. 

“Angela Ziegler, you showed me that you’re not only an amazing cheerleader, but a phenomenal leader in general. You showed me that you have what it takes to be on the team and even the captain of the team.” 

Angela nearly spit out her water as her eyes went wide. 

“Would you like to be our captain?” Orisa asked as her robotic face presented a smile. 

Angela let out a squeal and wrapped her arms around the Omnic. 

“Thank you so much!” She half yelled. 

Orisa laughed, “So, is it safe to take that as a yes?” 

Angela let go of Orisa and fixed her composure, “Yes! Definitely! Thank you again.” 

Fareeha watched this whole scene play out as she watched with a smile. She took a puff of her cigarette then began to walk to the gate where Angela was headed. Fareeha held a hand behind her back as the smaller one ran up to her and jumped into her other arm and wrapped her arms around her neck. 

“Be careful, babe. I have a cigarette.” Fareeha laughed. 

Angela pulled away and she was taken aback from the sudden name she called her and gave Fareeha a peck. Fareeha pulled a bouquet of flowers from behind her back and handed them to her. 

Angela brought her hands to her mouth, “Oh my god, Fareeha. They’re beautiful!” 

Fareeha smiled and took a drag from her cigarette. Angela thought back to when she couldn’t find her anywhere then realized that she was out getting her flowers. She looked up at the Egyptian, who was blowing smoke out of her mouth with a smirk on her face. They just stood there, looking at each other. Angela was never as attracted to anyone the way she was attracted to Fareeha, she never felt this way before. Angela smiled bigger and wrapped her arms around Fareeha’s neck again and pulled her into a passionate kiss.


	18. Chapter 18

A couple days went by and they began their classes for the semester. Angela and Fareeha had Latin, English, Chemistry and Self-Defense classes together. Since they were studying different majors, they had some different classes and Fareeha would walk Angela to the ones that they didn’t have in common. Mondays, they had English and Latin, on Tuesdays it was Chemistry and on Fridays their Self-Defense class. In that class they had to learn and practice various techniques for physical fighting, defending, using shields, and weapons. It was Thursday and Fareeha was lucky enough to not have any classes at all, but Angela had her Bio Premed class.

Aleks and Fareeha decided that they would go to the weight room in the gym together on Thursdays since Mei had an engineering class the same time Angela had hers. Aleks and Fareeha agreed that they would work on their backs, but Fareeha’s back was giving her major issues. It was hurting her so bad and she didn’t understand why. After an hour and a half of lifting and pushing through her excruciating back pain, Fareeha and Aleks walked back to their dorm. It was safe to say that they were best friends, they got along pretty well and the most they fought about was the last beer in the fridge, they ended up sharing it. Around 1:35, there was a knock at their door. Fareeha tried to stand up, but her back wouldn’t let her so Aleks ran to the door and swung it open. Angela and Mei smiled up at the Russian giant then Angela noticed Fareeha sprawled out on the couch with her head draping off the side of it. 

She walked past Aleks to her, “Hey,” Fareeha grinned up at her without making a move, “how was your class?” 

Angela looked at the woman up and down, trying to figure out what was wrong. “What’s hurting? Is it your back?”

Fareeha looked up at her with shock, “Uh, yeah. How’d you know?” 

“Well, the way you’re laying and that you’re not moving at all kind of gives it away.” Angela crossed her arms over her chest and looked down at her. 

“Yeah, she wasn’t lifting twice her normal weights at the gym today.” Aleks chimed in before walking into her room with Mei behind her. 

Angela smirked and put her hands on her hips, “Well that’s an easy fix. Come on, lets get you to your room.” 

Fareeha took in a deep breath and stood up with some help from Angela pushing her. Once she was up and steady, Angela led her to her room and switched the light on. 

“Take off your shirt and lay face down on the bed.” 

Fareeha tried to lift her shirt over her head but struggled so Angela had to help her out. When they got her shirt over her head, Angela threw it on the ground in front of her closet and they locked eyes. Fareeha smirked down at the blonde and connected their lips, but then Angela pulled away before it got out of hand. 

“Lay down on your stomach, babe.” 

She did what she was told then Angela climbed over top of her and sat on her butt and looked at Fareeha’s back. She scanned every scar she had on her body and memorized each and every detail of them. Angela started to massage her shoulders and neck and Fareeha closed her eyes with a smile, enjoying the sudden pressure being lifted. She worked down her back, making sure that no spots were missed, then she lightly traced the scratches she left a couple nights ago with her finger tips and hummed to herself. 

“Your scratches are almost gone, that’s too bad. I guess I’ll just have to make new ones.” 

And with that, Angela took her nails and dragged them from the sides of her ribcage to the center of her back causing Fareeha to gasp slightly. Angela lightly laughed then put her nails on her shoulders and drug her nails down her back slowly. Fareeha squirmed underneath her and her back got really tense. Angela giggled then leaned down and kissed the back of Fareeha’s neck. She ran her finger over her tanned skin and closed her eyes, focusing on her tense and flexing muscles. 

“Relax.” Angela whispered in Fareeha’s ear which made Fareeha slowly untense her muscles. 

Angela stood up from her spot and once she was off of her, Fareeha sat up and moved to the edge of the bed making eye contact with her. Angela smirked and bit her lip and leisurely pulled her shirt over her head and dropped it next to her. She put a hand on Fareeha’s shoulder and gently pushed her onto her back and straddled her. They looked into each other’s eyes and pulled one another into a hard kiss.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry about how long this took me to upload. College is a very busy place lol

Pacing back and forth while biting her non-existent nails, Fareeha watches the ground as she is minutes away from their first football game of the season. Tonight, they play against Talon University, the school’s rival and it’s is the most important game of the upcoming season. 

“Comrade, I promise it will be okay. You’re going to do great!” Aleks’s Russian voice echoed in the lady’s locker room, which they share alone. 

“I’m just so worried. I know once I get out there, I’ll be fine. I just don’t want to disappoint anyone.” 

Aleks stood up, walked over to her anxious friend, and put her hand on her shoulders, “Trust me, Amari. You won’t disappoint anybody, I swear.” 

Fareeha smiled up at her friend then there was a knock on the door and a booming voice came from outside, “Are you ladies ready?” Reinhardt asked. 

Fareeha sighed and opened up the door, “As ready as I’m going to get.”

She walked past him and Aleks stood next to Reinhardt, “She’s extremely nervous.” 

“I can tell, but everyone is so excited to see her!” Reinhardt ran a hand over his beard and walked with Aleks to the rest of the players. 

Fareeha stood right in the front, she had to lead the players across the field and to their sideline. She gripped her helmet in her hand and took a deep breath and ran through the tunnel of cheerleaders. Angela made eye contact with Fareeha and she shot her a sweet smile and a wink. The crowd went wild as they ran to their spot, Fareeha heard her name being yelled and saw so many hand-drawn signs fellow students, parents, and football enthusiasts held in the bleachers with Fareeha’s name and jersey number, 13, written on them. She smiled to herself, a boost of confidence coursed through her body, seeing how many people were rooting for her. 

Aleks and her huddled their team up and began telling them the game plan and their positions. Once everyone understood what their rolls were, they all went to their assigned spots as Fareeha sat on the side bench since they were defending first. She sat there and watched the game begin with her elbows resting on her knees and her hands holding her head up, another wave of anxiety bombarded her body once more until she felt a pressure on her shoulder pads. She tilted her head a little, so she could see who was behind her and a pair of beautiful eyes met hers. 

“It’ll be alright, Faree. I promise. You’re going to be amazing.” Angela encouraged her. 

Fareeha threw her a tight smile, “Thanks, I’m just feeling really anxious right now. It feels like forever ago since the last time I was part of an American football team. I just don’t want to upset anybody by messing up.” 

The blonde understood why she was feeling that way, so she tried to give her a little boost of confidence and kissed her cheek. “You’ll do great, meine Bärchen. I know you will.” 

And with that Angela strutted back over to her cheerleaders and started to perform and stunt with them. Fareeha sighed with a slight grin, she knew that her anxiety was getting the better of her, but sometimes she just couldn’t help it. Her eyes kept going back and forth between the game and the cheerleaders and then she felt another pressure on her shoulder. Fareeha turned around and saw the university’s mascot behind her waving. 

She chuckled “Hello there, what’s going on?” 

The mascot ran to the front of her and jumped into her lap and arms, and only one person does that to Fareeha. 

“Lena? Is that you?” Fareeha asked, trying to look into the mesh eyes of the costume. 

“Awh, rubbish. How’d you know?” Lena’s British accent was muffled by the fabric covering her face. 

“Hmm, well I can’t think of another person who just jumps into my arms like that. This suits you very well.” Fareeha laughed while pushing her off her lap. 

“Amele hates it, but it’s so much fun!” 

“I’m not surprised.” Fareeha laughed. 

Lena shrugged, “She’ll learn to love it once I get my first paycheck! I’m going to go bug your girlfriend now.” Lena stood back up and started jogging away. 

“She’s not my girlfriend!” Fareeha yelled after her with a shake of her head and a smile. 

Lena tiptoed behind Angela and poked both of her sides, causing Angela to scream making the crowd burst into a roar of laughter. The mascot ran away as Angela threw an empty water bottle at her with a laugh. Fareeha looked at the scoreboard and saw that they only had two seconds left in the first quarter of the game, so she stood up and stretched a little bit, getting ready to run out on the field for the next quarter. The timer ran loudly through the stadium and Fareeha took in a deep breath, put on her helmet and ran to meet her team.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so the first couple of chapters are sort of short, but as the story continues they get a lot longer. The beginning chapters just set up the story before the main plots begin. I hope you enjoy reading this story, I've been writing it for quite sometime now :)


End file.
